Processors may include a large number of transistors and other components interconnected on a common die (chip). The processor may be mounted on a substrate forming a package. The package may be subsequently mounted on a printed circuit board or motherboard for further installation in an electronic system. Designers may strive to increase operating frequencies (e.g., clocking speeds) of the processor. However, as the speed of the processors increases, the power consumption tends to increase.
The effectiveness of a processor may be a function of the efficient utilization of power. The effective power supply voltage applied to a processor's components may be reduced by power grid resonance. As the power grid resonance increases, the processor effectiveness may decrease. A lower effective power supply may consequently limit the attainable operating speed of the processor.